User talk:Bionicleboy3000
See Also: Archive 1 Saphira3 hey im on here too so hi:)!!(Saphira3 03:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey can i"join ranks??(Saphira3 03:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) not much and ill work on the edits(Saphira3 04:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hi um... can you talk to me on here for a bit(Saphira3 04:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) stuff and can we also talk on the homework wiki one if you do a few edits ill give you a job go and respond here though:)(Saphira3 04:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey im here but not for long because i have to go to school okay ill tell you when i get off(Saphira3 14:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC))hey am i ur friend so add me on that thing on ur userpage(Saphira3 05:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' Nice userbox. Sorry I haven't been on-line much lately. I'm quite busy in real-life. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I guess. It's not like there's actual traffic yet, though. And I'm pretty busy with SNN, but I'll make sure nothing goes down here. Nice new sig. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 05:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, I'm still pretty busy. I'm really not online much anymore. Sorry. It's gonna be a few weeks before I become active again /: 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 20:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Bleh. So long as he follows ''your (:P) rules. Sorry for still being so inactive. Hopefully, by next Saturday night, I'll be back to my regular schedule. I'll dosome work on SNN, and here. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 00:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I want you to know, since you've been in touch with him here, that I've given 58 another chance on SNN. But I wan you to stick up for him when I'm not around, and try your best to teach him to be a valuable user. 22:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Since you started talking to him here? I just haven't been editing here. lol Been too lazy. 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So I was right about 58 being female?! Sometimes, I'm too good, lololo. Just take good care of her, and make sure she becomes worth having around. I'd very much like to someday see her writing some incredible article, or cleaning up massive amounts of vandalism. 00:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well I guess that's all good to hear. :::::::I'll probably work on some new admin nominations on SNN at the end of August, when I'll probably be extremely inactive by September. Once I stop being a lazy bum, I'll get around to doing some work on SNN, and here. XP 02:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sonicrox14 Hi, I'm just stopping by to let you know something: whenever you see a user who has random numbers instead of username (example: User:1.234.567.89), it means that whoever left the message/edited the page didn't have an account or wasn't logged on. So there's no telling who could have done it. --Sonicrox14 05:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonichood I'm gonna need your help. SLJCOAAATR 1 wants to delete the article "Sonichood", which tells of the origin of Sonic in the UK version. He says he never heard of it, so he wants to delete it. Can you help me prove that the things on the article were true? Ways you can help: 1) Read Sonichood and find articles that feature a short synopsis of Sonichood's material 2) Give SLJ the links related to the article 3) Tell him to read Sonic the Comic Issue #8 and see for himself Thanks! --Sonicrox14 05:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Question (if you don't mind) :1) What does it mean to be a "Rollback" :2) What is a "Bureaucrat"? Thanks --Sonicrox14 04:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Richardtalk Re: Bot Done, User:Wikia is now a bot.--Richardtalk 19:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer FFF [[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] Hi just kettin ya know i joined and i sorted out the rouge page. im gonna do more stuff know--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, just asking on the music articles, could we have the music on the page, like on all hail shadow?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Tips As a new moderator, I'm embarassed to say I still don't know a few of the things about this wiki, could you help me please :1) How do you put the character templates on their pages? :2) How do you categorize the articles? Thanks --Sonicrox14 05:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' same here, pliz srry 2 bother. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you There's a friend of mines who got banned for two weeks, but he's still communicating with me as an anonymous user. One of the Sonic News Network Admins has accused him of "sockpuppetry". Can you tell me what that is so maybe I can help him? --Sonicrox14 03:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' So this is ''your wiki! Nice! I think I'll do what I can to help here since Shadow is my favorite Sonic character. Oh, and I'm planning on using Jezz for a fanfic that I'm gonna put on the Sonic Fanfic Wiki. Do you mind? --Twilightwizard0309 23:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thnx ... What? No proper welcome? --Twilightwizard0309 01:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Much better. Thanks again! --Twilightwizard0309 20:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHO! Its Sunny the Hedgy,here to annoy you and get on your nerves again.Shame on you for making a website about MY BROTHER!Just for that,i will rub my stupidity on you.You will become retarded when you start reading this. your annoying hedgehog friend, Stupid Sunny(i gave you the stupid disease) --Sunny the Hedgehog 02:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re: New Forum Icon Just like you asked, I have changed the forum icon. Unfortunately, I could only find an old-style animated emerald. If I come across a more modern one I'll change it, but for now, I'll leave it --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) It's Great! I love this wiki! Well, duh, it is a Shadow the Hedgehog wiki.--Kit the Cat 21:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I heard there are user boxes here. Where can I see all the user boxes so that I chose some to put on my userpage?--Kit the Cat 23:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I tried to make a userbox on my userpage but I didn't work! D:--Kit the Cat 23:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I got it to work now, thanks!--Kit the Cat 00:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) my fan-made game hey,Akamia!it's Sunny.i am making a fan-made game(it dosent have a name yet)and was wondering if you want to be in it.dont worry,there is no cursing in it.and if you have any ideas for the name,could you please tell me.--Sunny the Hedgehog 15:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) User:DiscoDuck Yo Akamia....I dont know what 2 do...canu tell me what 2 edit..... Can U customize my sig like this? Dis=Gray coD=gold uck=white--DiscoDuck Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ HELLO AKAMIA!! I bet you're not too happy to see me here.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) The reasons I believe that are things said on a Talk page that will be kept anonymous by two people that will be kept secret by a friend you really should have more faith in ;)--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Does "'Don't tell Harry (Kagi)' or we'll be labeled for life" remind you of anything?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ha-ha. Well, Role-Playing aside, you and 'Michelle' don't have to worry about anything. I'm a better friend than that! No offense taken anyways.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You couldn't just keep that to yourself, could 'ya?!?!?!?! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Akamia, I was wondering about something. I noticed that your signature here is different then it is on SNN. How do you do that?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. You can count on me!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Akamia, I know you can't be on too often until you get that computer, but do you recall the Adventure Zone? Well, no offense buddy, but I'm kinda waiting on you for that pic of Jezz in formal wear. Like I said, I get that you can't be on too often for now, but do you think you could get on that? Thanks!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay then! Oh and by the way Akamia, you should say "happy bithday" to a certain someone whose birthday was yesterday.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, iLike has been active here again, but I can only undo his edits, not deal with him directly. I asked Shelly to make me an admin, but she's not a bureaucrat (might wanna change that by the way), so could you make me an admin so I can keep an eye on this place when you guys can't? Oh, and it's good to see that you're finally back!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) WHOOO-HOOO!! I am officially an admin on two Wikis! You gonna make Shelly a 'crat too? She's proven that she can weild that status responsibly over SNN, and she could use it here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Great! Now 3 bureaucrats are gonna be on the watch around here! Look out iLike, 'cause Kagi's got another banhammer!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Akamia, there's something you might want to take care of. A nasty little loophole in the rules; it doesn't say anything against vandalism! Yes, I know that it's common sense, but you might as well not give anyone an excuse. You might want to mention "no adding your personal opinion to articles", to take care of a .--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Now he's even editing vandalising over at SFW, though the results are the same as here and SNN. I would've edited them myself, but it is your wiki. Might also wanna edit the deletion and blocking reasons. Don't wanna give anyone any excuse, now do ya?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well it's simple. You just... uhhh.......... I don't remember!!! I did it once over at SNN, but I don't remember how to do it! You could ask someone over at the SNN, like FFF or LB.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Great!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Akamia, I need to talk to you. You see, it turns out that most of Disco's edits are just removing relevant info from articles. He says that it's to make it less SNN-like, but I think it can simply be reworded to make it more SSN-like, rather than remove relevant information from the articles, just because it isn't all about how their history with Silver. I mean, I get removing characters that Shadow never met, and not mentioning some of a character's history if Shadow wasn't in the the game, but articles should still be well-rounded. I've told him this, but I don't know if he'll listen. I seriously doubt it, since he said that I suck.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yup, I tried talking to him. I suggested simply rewording the articles to make it less SNN-like, but I doubt he'll listen to me. However, I think he'd listen to someone who's been a Bureaucrat here longer, and founded the wiki. After all, who would know the standards better than the guy who made the wiki and set the standards?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey I wrote my first Article. Archie Sonic Universe Issue 2. Tell me if its any good. If you wish, I can write about all Shadow related information from the Archie Sonic Comic books and write them on the Wiki. Twilightwizard0309 20:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) iLike I, iLike, is now editing in SHADOW SPY NET! Check out this edit, Silver the Hedgehog‎ -- 15:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) (Also known as: iLike) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!MY GOAL IS COMPLETE DUDE!LETS DANCE.!!!!! OMG I MADE THE MOST EDITS IN THIS WEB AND 5TH MOST IN THE MARIO WIKI!!!!!!THANK U BIONICLEBOY3000 FOR BRINGING ME IN THIS WEB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD BLESS U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOT----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 10:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) iLike iLike is back to editing!!!--.JP 00:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why note that out?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Uh...fine....I guess, didn't feel different....the only new thing is I dislike Kagimizu. He always threatens me for who I am.--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Why did you make Jezz look alot like Sonic?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) umm.. hey Akamia,i was wandering that i have around 700 edits,i made the website more shadow like for example: i put many pages of the guns used in the game. i wrote about the levels and bosses i made the page of amy more trustable i improved silvers page by making it about shadow(it was too much like sonic.wikia) i gave intresting pics for all the pages '''i made. i gave good info about the game. etc. so..................how come i dont have a roll back or banhammer----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) .......... EVERYONE SUCKS LIKE ME................................hey,i made this website so shadow like it is going great!BUT U GUYS JUST DONY UNDERSTAND !!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 09:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) lol its me hi XD. oh cwap it is 1:51 where i live (Eastern Standard Time), yeah, i'll just cut the story short by saying that i drank too much pop today XD. anyway, i'm bored, so i'm going to write a super short longish letter. nevermind i'm gonna go get another pepsi XDMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 06:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nu.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can I become an admin?? I would like to totally cleanup this wiki, I need to start by being an admin! Please!!! [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Its cool. Also you want to be friends on the SNN?? [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bionicleboy, it's me, JaketheHedgehog. I decided to join this wiki to but i won't be here that often. JaketheHedgehog 02:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea, i noticed not much has happened here. That's probly because nothing Shadow related has come out yet. However, Bullet Francisco and i created the Knuckles The Echidna Wiki yesterday and that still needs A LOT of work. Thanks. By the way, since it's a little more lean back around here, could i be an admin? JaketheHedgehog 02:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... Spam Pages...--Bullet Francisco